Serendipity
by Epistolize
Summary: She's a cop. He's the owner of a jewelry store. A sudden rash of break-ins brings her to his store over and over and over again, until it becomes obvious that he might be tripping the alarm on purpose—just to see her. That's illegal—but she's kind of falling for him, too...(credit to Ruthanne Reid -thewritepractice)
1. Chapter 1

**so its been a while, hopefully ill have another chapter by next week, in the meantime, heres an (re)edited version of the first. enjoy.**

Aedion:

The doorbell chimes loudly as someone opens the door

"Is this a joke?" asks Dorian stepping into the store, waving a familiar looking dark green envelope. He slaps the envelope down in front of me and the pale, silvery card slides out.

Its upside down, but I can still read the names in bold script: Aelin Galathynius and Rowan Whitethorn. A wedding invitation.

I exhale sharply, trying to come up with a good response.

"What do I do with this?" he asks me.

"I honestly don't know" I confess "showing up would just be awkward…"

"…but not showing up is childish" he finishes "Chaol got one too."

"And you are cool with...?" I pause, thinking out how to phrase it, getting an invitation to your exes wedding can't be fun.

I study his face as he nods, dark hair sliding onto his forehead. He pushes it back and meets my eyes.

"I'm over it" he tell me firmly "It was hard at the beginning, you know, her with Chaol".

"Yeah..."

"He was going to propose to her" he adds "bought a ring, and everything…"

Ouch, that's new.

"You look like her" he tells me suddenly studying my face.

I take the opportunity to do the same, his face is almost perfectly symmetrical, angular with a strong straight jaw. deep-set eyes, paired with an aquiline nose, giving him an almost aristocratic appearance.

The doorbell chimes once again, and I hear the familiar clacking of a certain pair of stilettoes.

"Well, speak of the devil" I mutter without even looking up

"And she doth appears" announces Aelin, strutting in through the door.

"nice to see you too".

"Likewise"

She continues through the store letting her hand run across the many necklaces on the display.

"Careful" I warn her, halfheartedly, as she passes over a golden pendant made from a series of warped rings.

She does this every time.

"Aren't I always?"

I snort and turn back to Dorian, who looks fairly uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Well I'm done here" he announces

"Aelin" he nods at her as he passes

"Dorian".

The doorbell chimes as he opens the door to step out.

"are you coming to my wedding?" asks Aelin suddenly, Dorian stops, one foot already out the door, before turning back around. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

"I guess so" he finally says, turning back to the door.

"Manon too?" she asks

"I'll ask her" he says, before stepping out completely, the bell chimes once again as the door slams shut behind him.

After he leaves, Aelin makes her way to the wedding rings, next to the register.

"I want to try this one" she announces pointing. "The silver one"

"White gold" I correct her, as I unlock the display, I doubt she's actually going to buy it, but she'll keep nagging me until I let her try it on. Opening the glass I take out the ring she was pointing at, a 10k white gold, tiffany style 1.5 carat amethyst.

I pass it over to her, and she slides it onto her left hand ring finger. And examines her hand.

"This one is nice" she announces, fanning her hand out in front of me.

"Not bad" I say, "2500 and it's yours"

she blinks. Before sliding the ring off her finger and handing it back to me.

"So" she starts "you bringing a date to my wedding, or are you still stuck up on Kyllian?"

"I'm not" I mutter but she doesn't seem to hear me, or maybe she doesn't care.

"Because how I see it, it's been almost 3 months and you're still moping"

"I'm not mop-" I start

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking"

I sigh, and spare a glance at the door.

Please anyone come in.

"I think you need to get over him" she announces "get off your ass and find somebody new

Maybe she's right. But I'm not going to admit it.

Suddenly her hand is in my face.

"So, How about this one?"

"Jesus, woman calm yourself" I push move her hand away from my face. On her finger sits a slim black band. It takes me a moment to recognize the ring.

"5mm tungsten, ordered them last week, arrived…." I trail off realizing that I hadn't unpacked them yet. That they should still be sitting in their packaging in the back.

Aelin smiles innocently at me, as I glare at her.

"We talked about this" I tell her.

"You're no fun" she pulls her hand back, and looks and the ring.

"I like this one" she announces, and even I have to admit the small band sits rather nicely on her ring finger, and despite its more masculine style, still looks, quite elegant and feminine on her hand.

She takes the ring off and hands it to me. As I place the ring in one of the drawers, she pulls out her phone and starts texting someone.

"You are treating me to lunch" she announces after a few seconds.

"What about rowan?" I ask, knowing him, chances are he's waiting for her with his bike outside.

"Already taken care of" she replies.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely".


	2. Chapter 2

**so its been like a year but Im finally back with another chapter**

Lysandra:

"Ennar! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry" I tell her yawing, "it's just been a long day".

"It's a quarter past eight, you just came in, and where on earth is Finn?" Clarisse sounds exasperated.

"No clue" I tell her.

He's probably getting doughnuts, whenever he runs late he always gets doughnuts to appease Clarisse. The only problem is, that the doughnuts are usually what makes him late.

At half past eight Archer breezes into the building with, as expected, a box of doughnuts. Which he places on the counter next to the coffee machine and the stale cookies from yesterday. Almost immediately several people get up and go for the doughnuts.

Clarisse however it not amused. "You're late" she tells him.

He however, doesn't seem too interested, and instead takes a bite of the pink frosted doughnut in his hand.

"Eh-hem" Clarisse tries again.

He stares at her thoughtfully as he chews.

He finishes his donut, and I go get the keys from my locker. Coming back I see he has taken another two doughnuts. I refill my cup of coffee and we head out to our cruiser. By the time we drive out of the parking lot, Archer has already polished off both doughnuts. As I turn left, he informs the dispatcher we're out on Avery Avenue, near the elementary.

It's a bit late to play parking police but we still manage to catch a bit of stragglers parking in the no-stopping zones to drop of their kids.

"Doesn't this feel kinda wrong?" I ask archer as we walk back towards the cruiser.

Archer shrugs "at least we aren't hiding next to stop signs"

"I guess"

We get back into the cruiser, this time he's driving. The time is quarter past nine. All the schools have already started, and everyone else is already at work. We continue down Avery. Roughly five minutes later the dispatcher inform us there been a car accident with Injuries down by the center.

"We're en route" Archer replies as we U-turn, and begin driving towards Rifthold center. As we get closer we can already see the crowd gathered around the accident. Thankfully the ambulance has already arrived before us.

"Oh shit" mutters Archer as we get closer.

The two vehicles seem practically fused together, spilled coolant and oil is burning and boiling off the still hot engines. Transforming the two vehicles into one streaming pile of hot metal. One of the drives has already been extracted, she lays on the stretcher as the paramedics move her into the ambulance.

There's a driver in the other car, but he's not moving. No one is trying to help, it's already too late for him.

I get out of the car and approach on the paramedics. He tell me what Archer and I had already suspected: one fatality.

As Archer calls the traffic homicide investigator, I begin cordoning off the scene with crime scene tape.

We spent the rest of the morning gathering witnesses and taking statements, by the time the traffic homicide investigator arrives we've already identified the two victims; one 23 year old Sam Cortland, who's body has been removed from the vehicle, and covered in a blanket. The other Sorcha King, who we later learn had passed shortly after arriving at the hospital.

After we finish briefing the traffic homicide investigator, we get back into the cruiser, and go back to patrolling.

Next we get a call about and dirty girl roaming down in near the park, a welcome distraction after the morning's events. I let the dispatcher know we're on our way.

"Damn" says archer. "I could really use a doughnut right now"

I snort "you already had three this morning." I pick up my half empty cup of coffee from the morning, only to find it cold, and no one likes cold coffee. I drink it anyways as archer drives, wincing at the bitter taste.

As we circle the park Archer slows down so I can look out the window, searching for a dirty young girl with light hair.

"She must have gone into the park" I conclude as we finish our second circle.

I open the glove compartment and search for the chocolate bar I had placed there yesterday. "Do you know what happened to the chocolate bar I put here yesterday?" I ask archer.

"Should still be there" he replies.

It's not.

He stops near the entrance to the park. "You going or am I?"

"I'll go" I say, opening the door and getting out, "see you in a bit"

'Welcome to Calaculla Park' reads the sign in the entrance. I spot the girl almost as soon as I pass the sign, the reposts were right, she looks about eleven of twelve, with a slight frame, and light reddish hair. As I get closer I notice two matching rather fresh painful looking scars running down her cheeks.

She watches me cautiously as I approach, her whole body tense, ready to sprint away.

"Hello" I say "My Name is Lysandra, I'm a police officer"

She stays quiet.

"I'm here to help you" I tell her "but you're going to have to talk to me"

She nods slightly.

I sit down on the bench. "What's your name?"

She says something quietly, that I don't quite catch

"A little louder honey" I coax her

"Evangeline" she whispers.

I tell her she has a pretty name and she smiles a bit, I talk to her a bit more. Eventually she feels comfortable enough and sits on the bench next to me. Her stomach growls.

"How about we go buy donuts, and then I'll take you down to the station?" she nods, smiling.

"My partner is just waiting outside, with the cruiser" I tell her. "Have you ever been in a police cruiser, Evangeline?"

She shakes her head. We walk past the sign, and to where Archer is with the cruiser.

"We're stopping for doughnuts first" I inform him.

He seems almost as happy an Evangeline. One would think he isn't an adult who can buy himself doughnuts whenever he pleases.

I sit in the backseat with Evangeline as we drive to Dunkin donuts. Archer pulls into a parking spot and Evangeline and I get out of the car.

As we get to the front of the line, it doesn't take her long to choose the pink frosted one. I get two coffees. One iced coffee with skim milk for me, and a latte with two packets of sugar for Archer. I pay for the drinks and Evangeline's doughnut, and we head back out to the cruiser.

"No doughnut for me?" pouts archer as I hand him his coffee.

Evangeline smiles. This time she lets me sit in the front as we drive to the station.

She finishes her doughnut as we get to the station, and I regret not buying her a second one, I introduce her to Clarisse, who takes her into her office.

"Well" begins Archer "I believe it's finally lunchtime"

 **so yeah, that was it. Thanks for reading let me know what you think, and ill try to update soon(unlike last time)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again, two chapters in one year. what an unexpected surprise.**

 **without further ado:**

Aedion:

For lunch Aelin takes me to the White Pig Inn, a fast food joint near Rifthold center.

"I'll have the garden burger, no tomatoes" declares Aelin as we reach the front of the line. The lady at the register taps something on the screen.

"I'll have the mozzarella chicken burger, with a side of fries" I tell her.

"12.53" she tells us.

Aelin coughs pointedly, and I glare at her as I pull out my wallet and hand over my credit card. She smiles innocently.

A few minutes later our burgers are ready and we take them to a table outside, and sit down. as we sit down i hear the sound of tires screeching loudly.

I look at the street behind us and Aelin takes the opportunity to steal one of my fries.

"You heard the right" I ask her. She holds the fry, my fry in her manicured hand, and bites off the tip.

"Can you see anything?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"So" she starts, but I cut her off.

"How come you accepted Rowan's proposal without a ring?"

"It just didn't seem important at the moment" she answers.

I shrug, "if you say so".

Knowing Aelin, it is important, but for some reason or another, I guess it didn't work out. I make note to tell Rowan to get his fiancé a ring.

She steals another of my fries.

"Don't you have a shoot today" I ask her, as she bites off the tip of the second fry. Aelin has this this where she eats her fries in small bites. I used to find it odd but I guess I got used to it.

"Had it this morning" she informs me.

"I see"

I finally take a bite of my burger, which thankfully is still warm, I have this thing against cold cheese burgers. Something about the texture if the cheese really sets me off. I have a theory that says that cheese can only be eaten in two ways, either cold from the fridge, or hot and melted. Not room temperature, lukewarm as I call it. Lukewarm cheese is an abomination, which should never be eaten.

"Why are you really here?" I cut straight to the point. Aelin never comes unless she needs something. She blinks with her familiar bright turquoise eyes. A softer version of the face I see in the mirror every morning. The same golden blonde hair, and delicate features that have caused many people to mistake us for twins.

"Well" she begins, brushing a loose stand of her hair back. "It has come to my notice that you are coming to my wedding alone"

I sigh. Why must she do this now? Or ever honestly.

"Which could be acceptable, however" she pauses. "You are still moping about your ex"

"So if I were to stop it would be fine?" I try.

She blinks. "Well yes. But you won't"

"How do you know" I question her and she snorts in response.

"It's too late anyways, the wedding is in less than two months"

"Nonsense" she proclaims loudly, drawing the attention of a young couple walking by. "Seven weeks is more than enough time to find a suitable date for my wedding"

We bicker about my relationship status until we finish our burgers, and Aelin finishes my fries.

"Well, that was nice" she announces as we empty our trays into the trash.

If that's what she wants to call it.

I check my watch, 13:17. Damn lunch break went way over.

"I need to get back" I tell her.

"I'll accompany you" she tells me. Arguing would be pointless.

We begin walking back towards my store, as we pass the accident I can't help but look at the hunk of metal that had once been two cars. The police have already long taped off the scene, the victims I long taken to the hospital, but the street is still slick from the spilled oil.

Aelin picks up the pace as we pass. Around ten minutes later we find ourselves in front of my store, 'Ashryver jewelers' proclaims the sign above the door. I Disable the alarm, and dig the key out of my pocket.

"Well that's that" I conclude as I unlock the door. The bell chimes as I step in. Aelin doesn't follow.

"Bye" she calls as the door shuts behind me. I flip the sign announcing that the store is closed to open, and head to the back of the store to my seat behind the register.

Here we go again.

The afternoon goes by slow, the most notable customer is a young women with thick dark braids, who tries to buy a couple of golden bangles, her credit card decline and she asks if I can save the bracelets for her, and promise to return tomorrow. I ask her for her name as I place the bangles in a box in one of the drawers under the register.

"Nehemia ytger" she tells me, and I stare at her blankly

"N-E-H-E-M-I-A Y-T-G-E-R" she spells it out. I write her name and the date on the pale pink card and stick it on the box.

I use some the spare time to reorder some of the displays. I head out to the back to take out some of the newer pieces I got, wedding season is nearing to so I make sure that the ring display is filled, and that's its visible from the entrance. Next I adjust the necklaces, and replace a one of the necklaces with a larger piece that I received last week. I decide its time to go over the saved pieces in the drawer that no one has come to pick up. There aren't that many and it only takes me around ten minutes to do so, but the drawer is significantly less cluttered the before. I sit back on my stool proud of my achievements.

At around 3:15 the doorbell chimes as once again I hear the familiar clacking of Aelin's heels.

"Here we go again" I mutter to myself. She walks over to the register and comes over to my side.

"Hey" I start as she takes my phone and dials.

"hello I'd like to report a break in"

 **so, as usual. thanks for reading free free to point out any mistakes, and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**new chapter same year**

 **behold chapter 4:**

Lysandra:

The call comes in near the end of our shift. A break in at a jewelry store near where the accident was this morning.

"We're on the way" I inform the dispatcher. Archer U-turns, and we begin driving back towards Rifthold center.

"How much do you reckon is stolen?" I ask archer, who yawns in response.

"Not much, maybe even nothing"

I don't question this, Archer seems to have a sixth sense that tell him know how much was stolen before we even get to the crime scene. So far he has never been wrong.

Picking up my cup of coffee, I tip the cup into my mouth only to find it empty. I frown at it.

"What number cup is that?"

"Forth" I respond.

"As your fellow officer and colleague, I feel like it's my duty to inform you that you have had enough coffee today"

"There no such a thing as enough coffee" I inform him.

"It should be around here" he tells me turning on to the new street, Staghorn way. As he slows down. I look out the window trying to locate number 25.

"There" I announce as soon as I've located it "Ashryver Jewelers". We pull up into an empty parking spot, and get out of the car. In front of us there's three cars parked on the sidewalk. Archer clicks his teeth.

"Bad luck for them".

"I got these, you head to the store" Archer suggests. I nod in response before realizing he's not looking at me.

I go back to where the store was, I double check the number before, I pushing open the door. The doorbell chimes as I step in. inside, I notice a young man sitting at the register. He looks up at me, something about him looks familiar but I brush it off.

"Hello" I start "we received a call about a break in".

He stands up from the desk and I can help but notice his lean but muscular build, the type of figure that comes from long hours at the gym.

"So what happened here?" I ask looking around the store. Glancing around at the many glass display cases.

He swallows, and for a split second he looks nervous, the second passes and his expression is back to neutral.

"I went out for a smoke, and when I came back I found the door unlocked" his eyes dart to the left as he tells me this.

He's not telling me something.

"Are you sure you didn't leave the door unlocked?" I ask. It happens a lot, people forget to lock the door, and get nervous when they find it open.

"I'm sure" he replies, running his hand through his light hair, pushing the strands off his forehead.

"Does anything appear to be missing?"

He shakes his head. And once again I'm stuck with the feeling of familiarity, I study face, following the sharp line of his jaw looking for a clue.

He clears his throat.

Crap. Was I staring? I look away, my face heating up. I look back at him, and find him watching me, smiling slightly.

"I'm Aedion" he tell me.

"Ok" I tell him.

"And you are?" he prompts me. I ignore him.

"I'll have to make a report" I inform him, taking out my papers. And placing them on the Register I ask him a few standard questions, the answers he gives, despite being specific, feel kind of vague and generic.

"Does anyone else have a key" I ask him.

"Yes, my sister has a copy in case of emergencies"

"And is it possible that she opened the door?"

He rolls his eyes at this. "No"

I write that down.

"I'll need to check outside by the door" I inform him. He leads me the door, and we both reach for the door at the same time, his warm hand meets mine, and for a second neither of us move.

He moves his hand away, and I push open the door. The bell chimes as I'm met with a cold gust of wind. As we step I can't help but notice how close he's standing to me. So close I can faintly smell his cologne.

Focus, I remind myself. I check the lock, and the area around the door.

"Nothing seems out of order" I tell him. "No sign of forced entry"

He doesn't seem surprised.

The bell chimes as he opens the door, and waits for me.

"After you"

Chivalry isn't dead. I suppose.

Ignoring him I step in to the store and head back towards the register. I ask him a few more small questions, before I finish the report.

"Well that's that" I tell him closing up the file.

He blinks before nodding.

As I stand up, a piece of paper slides out of out from the file, I put the file back on the table, and but before I have time to lean down to get the paper Aedion bends down, I take the opportunity to study him again. He straightens up holding my paper.

"I believe this is yours" he says with a slight smile. His hand touches mine once again, as I take the paper back. Trying to keep my expression neutral, I put the paper back in the file where it belongs.

"Attempt number two" he says as I close the file and pick it up once again. This time, sadly no papers slide out. Which means I have to leave, our short interaction is coming to an end.

The doorbell chimes as I open the door, and step out

"Lysandra" I tell him before the door slams shut.

 **so as usual thanks for reading, feel free to point out any mistakes and let me know what you think.**


End file.
